Goodbye
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: It was just one mission and he was suppose to be back by noon. He would walk through those doors and smile that beautiful smile. He would be back. He would be fine. No worries, right? Bon/Rin -one shot-


**Dear Lovely Kitsunes,**

**Mina-san! Gomen! I know I haven't updated in forever but it's hard to when you busy… but I do have a one-shot for you guys! I read a prompt from facebook and decided to write on it. Now it was very hard to decide which OTP to do when I like so many… so please enjoy my one-shot and tell me how you like it! **

**I do not own blue exorcist or the characters except for my OC kage**

**~Sasu**

_Flashback!_

_Rin was on an exorcist mission mephisto had sent him on saying something about how everyone else was "unavailable" then shooed him out the door complaining about paperwork. _

_After that rin went to his dorm to grab some of the things he thought he'd need and left a note for Yukio telling him note to wait up. He gave Kuro a pat on the head and made a quick stop before he headed out to where his mission awaited. _

_Once there he was attacked by shadows and pulled out kurikara. The shadows retreated immediately. _

_He fought the shadows for 20 minutes before someone stepped in front of him. The person in front of him was clearly male and was well built. _

_Flashback end!_

"w-who are you?" Rin asked out of breath. The man chuckled down at rin.

"My name is Kage" The man now identified as kage said. Rin stood up straighter than he had been.

"why are you terrorizing these people and why are you destroying things?!" rin shouted angrily. He may be a half-demon but as long as he's concerned he's human.

"I've been trying to draw you out… lord satan wants you dead" Kage replied with a chuckle as rin's eyes widened.

"but s-satan's dead!" he shouted out nervously. Kage laughed at how naive people in Assiah were.

Suddenly Kage rushed toward rin with ridiculous speed. Rin jumped out of the way and tried to hit kage with kurikara.

"that won't work on me, rin!" Kage yelled with a smirk as he pulled out a dagger that was made of silver. Rin's eyes widened. Silver was the only thing demons couldn't heal on their own, unless they had proper herbs or potions near them. 'he truly intends to kill me…but I can't die… not after everything I have fought for to survive! I-I promised Yukio to help him with his new status… I promised to help kuro and I….I promised i'd come back' rin thought.

Kage dashed forward again as rin was distracted by his thoughts. Rin didn't see Kage till it was to late and the dagger was deep into his stomach.

"Gah!" rin screamed as blood was spit from his mouth.

"My job here is done… goodbye Okumura Rin…" Kage said as he grabbed kurikara and brought it with him to god knows where.

Rin dragged himself to a tree and fished in his pocket to find his phone.

_To Mephisto's office (__**I know i'm evil)**_

"I know this is a bit sudden Yukio, but I would like you to join your brother in his mission." Mephisto told to a stunned yukio.

"y-yes sir" yukio replied a bit confused.

_To Boy's Dormitory_

Shima, Konekomaru, and Suguro were sitting in shima's and bon's room when bon's phone went off.

"hey bon you gonna answer that?" Shima said a bit looked down at his phone and saw it was rin calling.

"nah, its okumura. he's probably calling me to be a moron again" Bon replied putting his phone down to go back to his laptop. Bon's phone went off again, and when he looked down he saw it was rin again. He reached down and opened it.

"Okumura, what do you want?" Bon said laughed on the other end.

"_I was just calling to see how your last mission went… I knew you got back a while ago."_rin replied. Bon looked a bit shocked, but this was normal since they were going out.

"good, it went smoothly… Why are you asking me when i'll see you tomorrow?" Bon questioned.

"_haha well… I was sent on a mission and won't be back to late tomorrow morning so mephisto has given me *cough cough* tomorrow off…"_ Bon frowned.

"what's with the cough rin?" Bon questioned sternly. Shima and konekomaru looked over at bon.

"Rin's coughing? How? the guy never gets sick" Shima said a bit worried.

"_I'm ok, just a little dry throat, I haven't gotten to my *cough* destination yet and i'm parched. I'm almost there though so no worries… hahaha"_

_To Rin!_

"_are you sure you're okay rin? I can come help i-"_ bon started but was interrupted.

"n-no no! I'm good! I promise! I'm almost done… see you tomorrow, okay?" rin questioned.

"_*sighs* yes, i'll see you tomorrow, but you come see me first thing when you get here."_ bon wanted to make sure rin was actually okay.

"alright, and ryuji" rin said happily.

"_yes rin"_

"I love you ryuji, I want to make sure you know that..."

"_rin… I know this and I want you know that I love you too, I will talk at you tomorrow okay?"_

"okay, bye ryuji"

"_bye rin" _The line went dead. Rin banged his head against the tree and looked up at the sky as a tear rolled down his face. Rin's vision started to turn black as he heard someone calling his name. '_goodbye… ryu…'_ rin thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Yukio's POV_

I arrived to where mephisto told me to and I saw rin laying with a hole in his chest and a pool of blood all around him.

"Rin!" I yelled as I ran to him. I shook his shoulder trying to wake him up to no avail.

"Rin! please wake up!"'_I can't lose you too!'_ I called a medical unit to come help me bring him to true cross hospital, and while I waited I did what I could.

_**-next day-**_

Yukio was late to class. Not just any class. The exorcist cram school. He walked in with a disheveled appearance.

"hey teach. What's got you coming in so late?" shima asked. Yukio looked like he was up all night crying. Bon suddenly had a knot in his chest as yukio looked towards him. Yukio looked down and took a deep breathe.

"I have an announcement." Yukio's breath hitched.

"Okumura, Rin… Was killed in action yesterday… He died in the hospital early this morning…" Yukio's voice cracked as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Bon's heart stopped. '_rin's dead? no no no! he called me last night!'_

"rin can't be dead!" bon shouted. Everyone stopped to look at him, as Shemi looked at him from checking on Yukio who finally started crying. Everyone was sent home to deal with the death of their friend.

_With bon in the boys dormitory_

"H-he just called me n-not even 24 hours ago! He was just fine! The only thing of was he was…" Bon stopped with wide eyes. '_Rin was coughing… Rin was coughing because he was… injured… he knew how bad it was… he called to say…' _

"goodbye" bon whispered to himself.

_**Well mina, that was my one-shot. How was it? let me know down below. If you liked it please let me know. If you want more one-shots just give me a prompt and I will try my best!**_

_**Farewell Lovely Kitsunes,**_

_**~Sasu**_


End file.
